


In the power of fanfics

by fujoshism (fancypineapple)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT12 EXO, Past Members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancypineapple/pseuds/fujoshism
Summary: [Originally posted on October 5, 2013]Tao personally finds fanfics funny and interesting, so he started to write one about his bandmates (of any pairing) just for shits and giggles. That is until weird things started to happen where little tidbits of his writing comes true in real life. Cue evil laugh and conspiracy hand rubs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> was a fill for [this](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/7755.html?thread=3365195#t3365195).

Fanfiction. Frightening word, is it not? A taboo, even in a community that sells itself as caring and accepting, like the internet. A prohibited pleasure. Playing God. Toying with other people’s life, distorting their personality, altering their reality so to match your own expectations and fetishes.

And yet, Huang Zitao fails to feel guilty for liking fanfiction. He fails to be disgusted or appalled, like many other idols that encounter such stories are; instead, he’s somewhat fascinated. Curious. So people do think he could pull off the Cold-Hearted Bodyguard image? Or even the Actual 21st Century Ninja character? It’s flattering. It’s like watching several movies starring himself, except that he was sure he’d never star in a movie that ended with him making out with one of his bandmates. Unfortunately. Or not.

Also, some of the fics truly are pieces of fine literature. Tao is jealous. Not that he ever aspired to be a writer, but he’s jealous anyway! He wishes his fingers were capable of producing liquid magic and colorful sceneries like some can. He, too, wants to be good at writing. Because he’s the kung fu panda AB style who can do _anything_ and _everything_.

Well, you gotta start from somewhere, isn’t it so? So Tao has his MS Word open. It’s late at night, and he probably won’t be able to sleep in time to wake up for morning schedules, but he doesn’t mind; he’s on a mission. The laptop screen illuminates the keyboard very faintly, but it’s enough for Tao to see which key is what. It’s show time. He’s ready to start practicing his soon-to-be-brilliant writing.

As cliché as it is, his first wish is to corrupt two very close best friends, a pair that shares a friendship so tight it’s almost erotic. Tao has many faces, and one of these faces is a hormonal sixteen-year-old fangirl. He can easily activate that and get his Xiumin-slash-Luhan feelings going, and soon enough his fingers are typing out his first fanfiction.

 

_Milk is white and pure and sweet. It’s tasty. Lu Han thinks about milk as he admires Minseok from afar. Minseok is as pale as milk. Would he taste just as sweet?_

_When they hug, Minseok is warm like the milk Lu Han drinks in cold mornings. He also helps Lu Han to see nice dreams like the glass of milk Lu Han drinks before going to bed. If Minseok doesn’t kiss his lips at night and holds him close in bed, Lu Han can’t sleep. Because he’s like milk: sweet, comforting and delicious._

 

How poetic! Tao is thoroughly proud of himself. He’s also sleepy as fuck, so, even though it’s short, he calls it a day, and saves the file as ‘fanfic-milk.docx’ before closing it and going to bed.

 

 

 

The day goes on as it always do, with Tao in a good mood and seeking for inspiration with keen eyes. He thinks he has found something when he catches Joonmyun staring intently at Kyungsoo during dance practice, but it doesn’t last long nor does it develop any further. Pity. It was just Joonmyun counting them, so to make sure no one was missing, but it really had Lustful Gaze potential.

Nighttime is for writing: that’s the rule he sets for himself. After everyone goes to bed, Tao will sneak out of his room, camp out at the living room, pull out his laptop and produce some art. That how it shall be for now on, a routine only to be interrupted in extreme cases. Tao is diligent, after all. Diligent and eager to practice.

However, since he’s an amateur, it takes a while for him to get his brain in the right train of thought. And, just when he does – after several hours of solitaire-playing and net-browsing – he can barely type out the first sentence before he hears steps in the hallway.

Someone is awake!! He hastily erases the five words he had typed, his brain hoping off whatever train of thought it had been on. Damn it.

The steps approach the living room in a steady rhythm, and eventually Tao finds himself facing Luhan, clad in pajamas and looking terribly cranky. It’s a rare look for him, and Tao can only fear he might be somehow at fault for such face.

If Luhan were indeed annoyed at Tao, he’d start scolding him right away, and that’s not what he does. Instead, he looks at Tao quizzically, as if not recognizing him, and then asks, “what are you doing here? It’s late.”

It’s not like Tao can tell him the truth, so he shrugs and says, “couldn’t sleep.”

Luhan grunts, making his way to the couch, unceremoniously falling sit right at Tao’s left side. He quickly switches tabs and pretends he had been checking his fansites all along.

“Me neither,” Luhan confesses bitterly, rubbing one eye. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Drink some milk,” Tao suggests, innerly giggling at his inside joke with himself. “It might help.”

“I did. I always do right before I go to bed.” Oh. What a coincidence! Tao hadn’t been aware of that habit of his; he had made it up for lyrical purposes. Lucky guess. “I tried staying still and counting sheeps, but…” Luhan shakes his head.

Tao nods, eyeing his friend with compassion. Poor Luhan. Nights of sleep were precious, not to be wasted with unreasonable restlessness. Losing sleep is not a damage any of them were willing to afford.

Tao has an idea. It’s a stupid, slightly wicked idea, but hey, who knows? It night work. So he says, “I have an idea. Come with me.”

As he gets up and marches towards the hallway, Luhan follows, a bit slow thanks to the sleepiness. The probability of all of it going wrong and Tao end up being chased around the dorm by a horde of furious bandmates was high (or that’s how Tao imagines it, at least), but, in his defense, Tao has to say that anyone would jump on the possibility of acting out their fanfiction. He’s not doing anything wrong, technically. Is he? He isn’t. He’s just invading Minseok’s room with Luhan on his heels.

“What are you doing?” Luhan whispers, comprehensibly confused. Tao shushes him and tiptoes towards the bed, pulling Luhan’s sleeve so he’ll follow. There he is; sleeping like an angel, their hyungnim Kim Minseok. Adorable! Tao nudges his shoulder gently.

“Hyung,” he calls in his best aegyo voice so Minseok won’t be mad at him when he wakes up. “Hyung, help.”

Minseok grunts, as if to signalize that he’s listening.

“Hyung,” Tao calls again. Minseok grunts again, a longer, impatient sound. Great, he’s listening. “Help. Luhan can’t sleep.”

Minseok grunts once again, as if asking ‘so what?’. It’s a fair question. “Let him sleep with you.”

Luhan nudges his ribs violently. He practically punches Tao, in all honesty. “What are you doing?” he whispers urgently, eyes wide. Tao dismisses him, still trying to get Minseok to budge. “How is this gonna help—”

“Trust me!” Tao whines impatiently, finally succeeding at getting Minseok to roll a bit to the side. There it is! The perfect space for Luhan to lie down. Tao maneuvers his considerably smaller bandmate towards the bed, and is met with little resistance; Luhan seems to have given up on protesting, resigned to finding a comfortable position, arms reaching for Minseok’s shoulders out of habit.

“Hyung,” Tao kneels beside Minseok’s side of the bed, whispering in an even quieter voice than before. “You have to give Luhan a goodnight kiss. On the mouth.”

At that, Minseok cracks an eye open. It’s a struggle, clearly, but he wouldn’t be able to shoot Tao a judgmental glare otherwise. He even raises an eyebrow. It’s a very cornering look, but Tao had been expecting that. “I’m serious,” he nods very seriously. “Help him, hyung. He’ll be tired tomorrow.”

Minseok is still skeptical, but he’s also very sleepy, and he most certainly does not want to be pestered by Tao for the next ten minutes. It’s one of those moments when Tao’s fame as a bratty child pays off; without protests, Minseok turns his head around and kisses Luhan with one swift, albeit sleepy, movement. It’s so horribly cute that Tao almost screams. Luhan’s eyes grow wide and blank, the shock sinking in like water filling a bathtub.

“Good night, ge,” Tao says, bratty and satisfied, before fleeing to his own room.

 

 

“You took a while to wake up today,” Kris comments the next day. He’s talking to Luhan, who’s near the fridge.

“Mm,” Luhan nods, opening the fridge and staring at its contents. “I didn’t want to wake up,” he confesses with a sheepish smile, finally making his decision and reaching for the milk. “I was sleeping so well…”

That’s when Tao starts suspecting.

 

 

_… on the night after the first time Lu Han sleeps with Minseok, he shows up at Minseok’s room to sleep with him again. “I slept very well last night. Can I stay?” he asks._

_“Of course,” Minseok says, and he takes his shirt off. Lu Han is confused, because he doesn’t know why he took is shirt off. Minseok explains: “so I won’t sweat too much.” So Lu Han too takes his shirt off. Also, he’s wearing sweatpants. Minseok is wearing just boxers. They turn off the light and go to bed. Minseok asks, “Do you want me to kiss you again?” It’s a joke. But Lu Han says yes, so they kiss. Minseok actually likes kissing Luhan’s lips, so he kisses them again. And again… and again…_

 

Tao saves his expansion of ‘milk’ to the BGM of his bandmates screaming for him to hurry the fuck up, but he has to know. He really has to know. Is he writing a magical fanfic? He’ll find out that night.

 

 

 

It’s hard for Tao to be inconspicuous when peeking. His appearance attracts a lot of attention, and Kris is constantly looking for him so to make sure he’s not doing anything dangerous and/or inappropriate. Tao should’ve written something about Kris getting mysteriously distracted that night in his possibly-magic-fanfic. Damn it. For now, he’ll just have to be really sneaky.

“What are you doing…?” Baekhyun asks in confusion as Tao barges into a room where he, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol and Sehun are playing a board game. Monopoly? War? What is this? It doesn’t matter. He only entered that room because it provided him a good sight of Minseok’s room.

“Playing hide-and-seek,” he answers, because saying ‘nothing’ will raise suspicion.

“With who?” Chanyeol seems interested. Tao hopes he won’t ask to join in. He’d gladly play hide-and-seek with Chanyeol if he were in fact playing hide-and-seek and not hide-and-stalk. Or hide-and-spy.

“Duizhang,” Tao lies, and now it definitely looks like Chanyeol wants to join. Even though Kris is already asleep, and has been so for several hours.

However, hide-and-stalk is saved by the bell. The bell being Kyungsoo. “You’re not going anywhere,” he warns before Chanyeol can even say anything. “I’ll put glass in your food if you let our alliance die.”

“But—” Kyungsoo widens his eyes in a warning. In name of his survival, Chanyeol gives up. “Okay. Have fun, Tao.”

“Thanks,” Tao feels marginally sorry for Chanyeol, but Luhan chooses that moment to come into Tao’s field of vision, dressed in a loose white T-shirt and grey sweatpants. He has a pillow in hands, with which he fiddles a bit while looking around apprehensively – then, quicker than a blink of eyes, he slips into the room. Show time! The Mission Impossible theme song starts playing in Tao’s head, and he takes a French leave in favor of gluing himself to Minseok’s door. Discreetly.

“… is it okay?”

That’s Luhan’s voice. Damn it, he missed the beginning of the sentence. Could it be…? Could it really be?

“Sure,” Minseok shrugs. Or Tao thinks he does. He can’t see him very well. “I thought you didn’t like sleeping with anyone.”

“Ah, but… you know,” Luhan, too, shrugs. He looks a bit pink on the face. “Life… and all.”

Tao snickers silently. He could surely have written him a nicer comeback to that.

“Well, it’s okay for me. Sleeping alone is not my thing anyway,” Minseok confesses, and—and!! He’s taking his shirt off! Isn’t he? Tao squints, moving a bit to the left. He wants to see! Luhan is laughing.

“Why are you stripping?!” his voice sounds a bit hysterical. Tao comprehends his feelings. Also, he feels extremely giddy.

“So I won’t sweat too much,” Minseok says simply, forever unfazed. “Body heat is serious business.”

Luhan chuckles some more. “Oh,” he sounds fairly embarrassed. He lets go of the pillow, letting it fall to the bed with a plop, and removes his own shirt. His grey sweatpants hang low on his skinny hips, and the virginal damsel in Tao’s heart swoons.

“Come, it’s late.” Is it Minseok beckoning Luhan to bed that Tao hears? His mind has painted the image already, and painted it very beautifully. However, his reverie dissolves when Luhan walks towards the door! Oh no, he’s gonna close it! Nooooo! Tao ninja-rolls into the bathroom, where Jongin is brushing his teeth, and hides under the sink. Jongin stares at him. He says nothing, but he stares at him without blinking. It’s an habit of his. Tao doesn’t mind, and leaves as soon as he hears the door click closed. Goddamn it.

Data might be insufficient, but Tao is convinced: he’s writing a magical fanfic. He has the power. He’s… God. That’s might be too much responsibility, but he doesn’t care. He needs to keep experimenting.

 

 

 

Writing is no longer writing. It’s research. Is it just that fanfic? Or is it anything he writes? Time to test the hypothesis. As for the subjects… his mind reminds him of the dance practice, of Joonmyun’s stare. Joonmyun and Kyungsoo then. Those two were constantly tip-toeing around each other: maybe Tao could spice things up between them.

 

_Kyungsoo acts cold towards leader Suho, but that’s because his heart hurts with affection. Leader Suho is too cute! Kyungsoo gets angry because he doesn’t understand why he likes leader Suho so much. Sometimes, he shows a soft lovesick side, and leader Suho, who loves him, becomes very happy! That’s the love of Kyungsoo and leader Suho, who are a lot like a married couple._

 

It’s saved under ‘testing magic powers.docx’.

 

 

Confirmed: Tao’s fanfiction happens. As in, things he writes come to reality. And it turns out that vague things work _so_ much better.

“So, is everyone here?” Joonmyun and the manager are counting heads before departing to a fansign. Everyone scheduled for that day is there; most of the others are slumped on the couch talking about movies. “We’re ready then. Let’s go.”

“Yah, wait! Your wallet!” From the depths of the hallway, Kyungsoo appears, a wallet in hands. It’s Joonmyun’s; the leader recognizes it immediately, patting his own pockets and noticing its absence. “Don’t go out without your ID, it’s dangerous.”

“Sorry! Thank you,” Joonmyun smiles, accepting the wallet with an apologetic bow. After handing him the wallet, Kyungsoo starts fixing his clothes, straightening the collar of Joonmyun’s sponsored button-up. Joonmyun bites his lip, as if trying to keep his smile from taking over his face. “What would I even do without you?”

“Flop around like a dying fish,” Kyungsoo says, but his voice is surprisingly mellow. The smile he shares with Joonmyun is so intimate that it makes the atmosphere seem heavy.

Then, as if remembering that there were other people in the room, Kyungsoo clears his throat and jumps away from Joonmyun, shouting a, “have a nice day, everyone,” before disappearing back into his room.

“Bye,” Joonmyun shouts back, not completely oblivious to the strange looks everyone was giving him, but not able to acknowledge them either. “Let’s go, we’ll be late.”

It’s silent and tense till they reach the van; there, after everyone has settled down (Tao losing the passenger’s seat to Sehun in a very rigged match of janken), Jongdae turns around and asks Joonmyun, grin on his lips: “What _was_ that?”

Joonmyun’s face is extremely red, and he cannot stop smiling. “I don’t know,” a chuckle escapes from his lips, and it sounds so smitten it makes the others cringe. “I don’t know either”

 

 

_Fans think Chanyeol is in love with Baekhyun, but that’s not true._

 

Tao fancies himself a little rulebreaker.

 

_Instead, an incident happens once, and that incident causes Chanyeol’s heart to shake! When eating pudding, caramel sauce gets on the corner of his lips. The charismatic Kris, who’s nearby, tries to warn him, but Chanyeol doesn’t understand. So he leans forward, and with his thumb, wipes the caramel sauce and licks it seductively. Chanyeol blushes very intensely! How erotic! He can’t help his own racing heartbeat!  
_

 

He intitules that one ‘NO ONE IS SAFE.docx’. Let’s see how far this will go.

 

“PUDDING,” Chanyeol yells savagely from the kitchen.

“Who bought pudding?” Joonmyun asks in confusion.

“I bought pudding,” Kyungsoo confesses raising his hand. “I was craving, so I bought some.”

“Ah,” Joonmyun immediately breaks into _that_ smile. The one that makes Baekhyun and Jongdae make vomiting sounds behind his back. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Kyungsoo smiles back, and vomiting sounds are made (source suspected to be Luhan). Kris chooses that moment to retreat to the kitchen, possibly trying to get away from the black-magic-induced lovey-doveyness, and Tao sneakily follows him. He doesn’t want to miss a thing.

At the kitchen, nothing seems out of normal. Chanyeol is happily eating his pudding, Minseok is staring lovingly at his before even getting the first spoonful, Yixing seems to be trying to make the puddings levitate. Kris seem unsure whether he should eat one or not, studying the treats half-heartedly, taking so long to decide that Yixing stops staring at the puddings and start staring at him instead. At this point, Chanyeol has finished his pudding, and is trying to drink the thick caramel sauce with a spoon – that’s when he starts making a mess.

“Chanyeol,” Kris calls out, and Tao shivers in anticipation. “You’re making a mess.”

Chanyeol immediately stops and looks up, like an obedient puppy. “Sorry,” he says, licking his lips before resuming his eating, much more controlled and careful now. However, his tongue completely misses a huge dollop of caramel that hangs onto his chin, and Tao chuckles silently, because this is far less lyric than what he’d have imagined. Kris sighs before leaning closer to him – much more close than what would be necessary or socially advised – and wiping the caramel off his chin slowly, carefully. Chanyeol freezes, eyes meeting Kris’, and sparks fly.

“You’re such a messy eater,” Kris says, voice low, deeper than usual, even. “Helpless,” he adds before bringing his caramel-coated thumb to his lips, licking it suggestively before putting it on his mouth. Tao wishes he had a camera with him, just so he could save footage of Chanyeol’s face going from his usual skin tone to blazing bright red and play it in slow motion.

“I’m—” Chanyeol jumps up, his long legs knocking a chair over as he clumsily backs away. “—gonnawahsmyfacebye.”

And he sprints away, tripping on something before closing a door – bathroom? Bedroom? – with a loud slam.

The atmosphere stands still in the kitchen. Minseok has his spoon in his mouth, eyes so wide they could pop out of the sockets, barely touched pudding in hands. Yixing’s eyebrows reach the stratosphere. Kris pointedly avoids everyone’s glances on him, quickly picking a pudding and taking a French leave.

Yixing, Minseok and Tao exchange glances.

“What was that,” Minseok deadpans. Against all odds, Yixing laughs.

“There’s something weird going on,” he says simply, clumsily opening his own cup of pudding. “We could be the next, take care.”

Hm. Since Yixing said so…

 

 

A week goes by, and Tao’s muse is almighty and powerful in the EXO dorm. So far, he has: caused Baekhyun and Jongdae to get locked in the bathroom for the night (faulty lock, according to official sources), leading to unseen but noisy consequences; made Luhan and Minseok kiss in the backstage before a fansign, a well done example of the classic fallen-over-each-other-accidentally-touched-lips-oh-no scenario; started shuffling around his own pairings and made Yixing and Jongdae have a very sexually tense vocal practice session, with plus points earned for making out against a piano; led Jongin and Baekhyun to do truly inappropriate things in the kitchen; practically directed a shoujo manga live-action adaptation starring Kris and Yixing, and then another one, a bit raunchier, with Minseok and Chanyeol; among other successful experiences.

“Nowadays,” Sehun comments once, on a day when Tao and him are presumably watching TV, but actually watching an unbelievable amount of sexual tension between Joonmyun and Jongin slowly intensify. “The atmosphere here feels really weird.”

Tao hums questioningly, feigning innocence. “How so?”

“You know what I mean,” Sehun frowns, trying to indicate Joonmyun and Jongin with his left brow. It’s hilarious. “Don’t laugh at me!”

“I’m not laughing at you,” Tao swears, still chuckling a bit. Sehun really is an adorable little one. “But I think I get it.”

“Right? It’s weird,” Sehun huffs, shifting on his seat, trying to concentrate on the TV. “Everyone’s being affected by it. Except you and I. Thankfully.”

It’s then when Tao realizes. “Ah,” he exclaims faintly, eyes widened as he stares at Sehun. The maknae stares back, clearly hoping he hasn’t gone made as well.

He hasn’t; he has just realized that none of his experiments so far involved Sehun.

Of course, it isn’t like he completely forgot the him; quite the opposite, in fact. There was just no one Tao wanted to pair Sehun with. The more he thought about it, the less cool it seemed to himself. … but then, after all the shuffling around he has done, Sehun should’ve been included at least once, right? It isn’t like he was avoiding pairing Sehun up with someone on purpose, right? It isn’t. Really!

Well, in a way or another, he has to fix it. Sehun, to his eyes, is the perfect fanfiction character; tall, slender, charming and delicate, but with an undeniable cute side that makes everyone melt to miserable lovesick puddles. Withholding the world from a blushing, shy Sehun who’s about to be kissed is a crime, and the image of Sehun being cornered against a wall, long fingers grasping rough denim as his eyes plead for contact, sounds like a dream to Tao, but… there isn’t anyone he specifically wants to do the kissing. Or touching.

Well, anyone but…

 

 

_Sehun is jealous of how all his bandmates seem to be in love. He, too, wants someone to kiss and hug and do naughty things with, because he’s a young man and he can’t help his heart’s desires. While all the members are busy, either sleeping or having fun with someone else, Sehun sits in the living room pouting._

_‘I want a kiss too,’ he thinks. ‘If it were Zitao, I’d be ok with it.’_

_Sehun has liked Zitao for a while now._

 

God, it felt weird to write his own name in a piece of fanfiction, but…

 

_Sehun has liked Zitao for a while now. He finds his dark eyes sexy. Sehun really wants to kiss him, but doesn’t have the guts to make the first move._

_‘Huh? Sehun?’ Zitao enters the living room. Sehun jumps. He has said he wants to kiss Zitao out loud. What if he heard it? ‘So you were here.’_

_‘Hello.’ Sehun is blushing. He toys with his shirt._

_‘Are you okay? You’re red.’ Zitao says. He thinks it’s cute. He likes Sehun very much, and wouldn’t mind kissing him._

_‘I’m fine…’ Sehun looks away, blushing. His body smells good. Zitao leans closer. ‘Zitao…’_

_‘I want to kiss you,’ Zitao says sexily. Sehun’s face becomes very red! But he wants to kiss Zitao too, so he allows him._

_The two of them kiss passionately and do other fun things on the couch, and Sehun isn’t jealous of anyone anymore._

 

He saves it to ‘magical powers-the final frontier.docx’ and waits. He’s looking forward to having a taste of his own medicine.

 

 

It’s not that Tao didn’t already like Sehun—

Not that he ever admitted it to himself with those specific words, but…

—it’s just that he has never felt so… sensitive about it before. How to put it? It was like all his feelings for Sehun were crawling under his skin. He had, indeed, written in the fic that ‘ _he likes Sehun very much, and wouldn’t mind kissing him_ ’, but he hadn’t expected to be so… on the edge like that.

Long story short, Tao wakes up with the urge to jump Sehun thrumming low inside of his chest. It’s a pretty intense feeling, a bit hard to sort out in the beginning, and, when he does, he feels miserable, because he has no one to blame but himself. So that’s what it felt like, to have your feelings toyed with by a mysterious entity. In this case, himself.

“You’re late,” Kris communicates as he passes by his room. Tao is too unhappy to care, but he’s an idol, and he has a schedule to follow, so he begrudgingly gets up and gets ready to go.

Since he hasn’t written anything for his bandmates the night before, all of them are immersed in an awkward emotional hangover, unable to comprehend why they have been kissing who they have been kissing for the last week. Tao figures out that maybe toying with them a little will make him feel better, but his writing feels stilled and dry, so he gives up. What a terrible day to be alive.

 

 

Though, in retrospect, maybe the shitty feeling of anticipation had been a good thing.

It made Sehun’s lips feel even more like heaven.

It might even have made Sehun’s smile brighter and prettier.

“What is happening to us, Taozi?” Sehun whispers, hands low on Tao’s stomach, a lewd smile on his lips. The way Sehun says ‘Taozi’ makes Tao want to either punch something or dry-hump him to oblivion; instead of doing either, he growls, sucking a mark onto the base of his collarbones. “What—ah—what is happening to me?’

“Nothing much,” Tao says, grinning to himself as his fingers find the hem of Sehun’s pants. “Godly intervention, I guess.”

 

 

 

Tao gives up on writing fanfiction.

Too much work. He’d rather let destiny work its magic. Also, from then on, his magic fingers are too busy with something else to help his bandmates to get some. (Also, it might have something to do with Kris snooping around his laptop, but that’s… a story for another time.)


End file.
